UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "MISSISSIPPI FLAG BURNED BY WILLIAM!!!"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts to"! Today, I will be reacting to a fanfic called MISSISSIPPI FLAG BURNED BY WILLIAM!!!, which is made by Erikka735 (almost forgot about Erikka. I wonder where she is now..) Let’s check it out! Violette: Why hello Youtube! Today, we will unbox the new iPhone X- William: Mom! Violette: Yes? William: You need to look at this! Usna: William shows his mom 1 Man 1 Jar, which leads to her getting a heart attack. Mississippi state riots over the flag end with 12 people dead. Usna: Well what can we expect from this third-world state? Violette: So? William: So? I WANT THE STATE FLAG CHANGED NOW!!! Usna: They're not gonna change a flag just because a riot occurred. Violette: But look at the flag we got from fan-mail! It looks good! What can be so bad about it? Usna: Yeah, it's not like it causes controversies or anything, right? William: IT HAS THE CONFEDERATE FLAG!!! Violette: So why is it bad? Usna: I don't know. Maybe because the CSA allowed slavery, where many slaves faced brutal work and cruel masters? William: BECAUSE THE CONFEDERATE REMINDS ME OF HELL!!! I'M GONNA LOSE MY S**** IF THEY DON'T CHANGE THAT F***ING FLAG!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! Don't cuss! William: B**** I CAN CUSS WHATEVER THE F*** I WANT!!! Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=Jnim1ouN8o0 Violette: ISAIDSTOPCUSSINGBEFOREYOUWINTHEBIGGESTPSYCHOAWARD!!! (fast talk) Usna: Violette threatens to give William the biggest psycho award cliche! William: THAT'S IT!!! (takes flag and goes outside) Violette: William where are you going with the Mississippi flag? Usna: We're going to burn it in front of the Mississippi State Capital. Wanna come with us? William pours lighter fluid on the Mississippi flag Violette: WILLIAM NO WE GOT THAT FROM FAN MAIL AND YOUR GONNA UPSET OUR VIEWERS IN MISSISSIPPI!!! Usna: I don't think Mississippians can afford the Internet. William: TOO BAD!!! (sets flag on fire) Violette: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUWILLGETTHEBIGGESTPSYCHOAWARDNOW!!! (fast talk) Usna: This is like his millionth biggest psycho award! William: I DON'T CARE!!! AND FOR YOU MISSISSIPPIANS WATCHING, CHANGE THE FLAG NOW!!! Violette: They're not gonna change the flag now by the way your acting! William: Then your getting locked out! (locks Violette out) Usna: Lock your mother out because the state refused to change the flag? Nice logic. Violette: Oh my gosh... William unlock this door and put out the fire! William: NO!!! Violette: William that fire can't burn forever! What about the crazy neighbor? She might notice! Usna: The crazy neighbor is Mr. Rodgers, because those songs he sing are just too annoying! William: I DON'T ABOUT HER!!! SHE CAN DIE IN A FIRE!!! Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=95SYdjRVCR0 Violette: I'm turning this off cause this is ridiculous! Usna: Thank goodness. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have to buy a house in Mississippi. Conclusion Overall, I'm giving this fanfic a 8/10. There's some weird, illogical moments, but this is pretty accurate to the Violette1st videos and one of the only good Erikka735 fanfics around. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts